Verloren Verlangen
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Brit mist de trein naar Zweinstein en ontmoet daarop een vreemde jongen die aanbied haar naar Zweinstein te brengen. Eenmaal in Zweinsveld is hij verdwenen en blijkt dat de trein is aangevallen. Brit gaat op zoek naar de reden achter de ontmoeting


_Een verhaaltje uit de oude rond Juli 2006. Ik hoop dat jullie hem kunnen waarderen. Meer heb ik eigenlijk niet te zeggen.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Verloren Verlangen<strong>

Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en probeerde de tranen tegen te houden. Ze was te laat, de rode trein was al uit het zicht verdwenen. Binnensmonds vervloekte ze zichzelf, ze had niet zo moeten treuzelen. Nina zou alles wat ze vergeten was toch wel hebben opgestuurd.

Ze schudde haar hoofd en keek weer op. Het spoor was leeg, het perron was leeg, niemand zou zeggen dat zojuist de trein was vertrokken die haar naar haar 7e en laatste jaar aan Zweinstein zou brengen. Niemand zou zeggen dat hier, op dit perron, enkele minuten geleden nog honderden ouders stonden die hun kinderen gedag zeiden.

De stilte raakte haar diep in haar hart, ze had juist zo verlangt naar het gekwebbel van de eerste jaar, de gesprekken met haar vriendinnen en ze verlangde nu zelfs bijna naar de ruzie 's die ze meerdere malen per dag met de Zwadderaars had.

Er ontsnapte weer een diepe zucht uit haar mond. Hier blijven staan had geen zin, ze moest maar met de bus terug naar huis en dan een brief schrijven aan Professor Anderling dat ze te laat was geweest voor de trein en nu dus niet op tijd op school zou arriveren.

Even glinsterden haar ogen, er was een manier om op tijd op Zweinstein te komen, maar… ze verwierp het idee meteen uit haar gedachten. Dat kon ze niet doen, ze had haar examen nog niet gehaald. Wie wist wat er wel niet zou gebeuren, misschien raakte ze haar been wel kwijt, of haar arm. Of stel dat haar hutkoffer niet goed mee kwam en haar spullen over heel Engeland verspreid lagen! Ze moest er niet aan denken, nee, dan nog liever te laat.

Ze raapte haar hutkoffer op en begon hem moeizaam mee te slepen richting de muur die haar van perron 9 en 10 scheidde. Ze stond op het punt door de muur te stappen toen ze iets hoorde. Ze bleef verstijfd staan en spitste haar oren. Voetstappen, ze hoorde voetstappen.

Met een ruk draaide ze zich om en keek om zich heen, ze zag niemand. Het perron was nog net zo leeg als enkele seconden geleden. Ze hield zich weer stil, de voetstappen waren weer verdwenen. Waarschijnlijk had ze zich vergist, de voetstappen waren een stom bedenksel geweest. Het kwam zeker door het gevoel van eenzaamheid wat in haar hart stak als een mes.

Ze wilde zich weer omdraaien en door de muur stappen, maar in plaats daarvan voelde ze plots twee handen op haar schouders. Ze sprong omhoog van schrik en bij de landing zakte ze door haar enkel. Zachtjes vloekend greep ze naar haar enkel. Het deed echt pijn.

'Sorry, gaat het? Dit was niet de bedoeling.' Meteen vergat ze de pijn en draaide zich om. Er stond een jongen, of eigenlijk zat hij gehurkt naast haar. Ze keek recht in zijn felgroene ogen, deze staken scherp af tegen zijn witte huid. Zijn lippen waren rood, bijna bloedrood.

Een normaal persoon zou geschrokken zijn van zo'n verschijning, maar zij niet. Ze kon haar ogen niet van hem af houden, hij was gewoon… Ze wist het niet, hij bezorgde haar alleen een vreemd gevoel in haar maag.

Plots stond hij op en liep enkele passen van haar weg. Hij stond nu met zijn rug naar haar toe en leek naar het spoor te staren. Een beetje verbluft stond ze op en bestudeerde hem van een afstandje. Pas na enkele minuten van stilte besefte ze wat hij met haar deed, ze vond hem aantrekkelijk. Het vreemde gevoel in haar maag, dat stond ook wel bekend als vlinders in je buik.

Een kleine vloek ontsnapte weer uit haar mond, het was echt iets voor haar. Ze verkeerde in een noodsituatie en dan werd ze verliefd op de eerste de beste persoon die op het perron liep. Hoe stom kon ze zijn.

'Wie ben jij?' De woorden schoten uit haar mond voor ze het besefte. De jongen reageerde niet, hij staarde nog steeds voor zich uit. Ze aarzelde, maar liet toen haar spullen in de steek en liep naar hem toe.

Ze schrok toen ze zijn gezicht zag, over zijn bleke wangen liepen tranen, van boven tot onder. Achter elkaar door. Van snikken was geen sprake, vreemd, maar mogelijk. Dat dacht ze tenminste.

'Ik ben Magan.' Antwoordde de jongen plots. Ze was verbaasd, maar niet zo verbaasd bij het zien van zijn gezicht. Alle tranen die ze even daarvoor nog had waargenomen waren verdwenen. Misschien had ze het zich verbeeld, maar ze betwijfelde het, de natte plekken op zijn shirt die de tranen hadden gemaakt waren nog wel te zien.

Hij keerde zich nu naar haar toe en keek haar weer in de ogen.

'En wie ben jij?' Ze zag er eigenlijk niets in om haar naam aan hem bekend te maken. Maar zijn ogen, ze moest het zeggen.

'Brit, ik ben Brit.' Antwoordde ze.

Hij knikte en liep weer naar het spoor. Weer staarde hij voor zich uit.

'Trein gemist, is het niet?' Brit knikte, weer aarzelde ze, maar Magan had zo'n aantrekkingskracht, ze moest bij hem zijn. Ze liep weer naar hem toe en ze ging naast hem staan.

'Bang om te laat op Zweinstein te komen?' Vroeg hij zonder op of om te kijken. Ze knikte weer en deed een stapte opzij, er zat nu minder dan tien centimeter tussen hen in. Het leek Magan niet op te vallen, maar Brit des te meer. Ze wilde het niet, maar ze moest.

Er viel een lange stilte, Brit irriteerde er zich enigszins aan en besloot hem op te heffen. Ze wilde meer van hem weten.

'Ben jij ooit te laat gekomen, of bang geweest dat je te laat zou komen?' Hij draaide zich naar haar toe en knikte.

'Zo vaak.' Hij keek haar weer diep in de ogen.

De betekenis van de woorden drong niet tot haar door, ze kon alleen maar in die mooie groene ogen staren, naar die bloedrode lippen kijken.

'Maar het werd ook niet van me verwacht.' Besloot hij. Ze ontwaakte nu pas uit haar trans en keek hem vragend aan.

'Waarom werd het niet verwacht?' Ze hield haar hoofd schuin. Magan glimlachte geheimzinnig, boog zich naar haar toe en drukte een zachte kus op haar lippen.

Haar hart leek op hol te slaan, maar ze kreeg er niet echt de tijd voor. Binnen enkele seconden was het voorbij. Waren zijn zachte, bloedrode lippen van de hare verwijderd en leken de groene ogen verder van haar verwijderd dan ooit.

Magan stond weer bij het spoor, hij staarde weer. Maar hij nam zijn besluit en keerde zich naar Brit.

'Ik zal je naar Zweinstein brengen.' Brit was verbouwereerd door zijn stem, uit niets liet hij blijken dat hij haar ook maar had aangeraakt. Ze sloeg haar ogen weer neer, een droom was verbroken, de liefde was vergaan.

'Kom we gaan.' Ze keek weer op, hij had haar hutkoffer vast in zijn ene hand en de ander bood hij haar aan. Even groeide nog de hoop dat hij wel wat in haar zag, maar ook deze droom vervloog toen hij haar hand ruw vastpakte. Ze had hem terug willen trekken, maar ze kon het niet…

De groene ogen keken weer diep in de hare, voor het eerst kon ze er verdriet in aflezen, verlangen, maar geen hoop. Ze wilde haar ogen weer neerslaan, maar kreeg het niet voor elkaar. Stapje voor stapje ging ze weer naar hem toe. Voor de tweede keer drukte hij zijn lippen op de hare. Een heerlijke warmte ging door haar lichaam, haar hart ging sneller kloppen en…

De regendruppels kletterden op haar hoofd en binnen enkele seconden was ze door en door nat. Het was al donker en ze stond op het perron gelegen bij Zweinsveld. Als ze goed keek kon ze klein lichtjes in de verte zien, deze waren waarschijnlijk van Zweinstein.

De koetsen stonden er al, al was de trein nergens te bekennen, net als Magan. Hij was weg, verdwenen.

Om de regen te ontvluchten klom ze vast in één van de koetsen. Ze hoorde de regen tegen de ramen tikken. Ook het geluid van een naderende trein werd sterker tot het stopte. Er klonk een schrille stoomfluit en een enorme knal.

De koetsen begonnen te rijden en langzaam kwam het kasteel in zicht. Ze was op tijd, maar dit geluk woog niet op tegen het verlies wat ze in deze ene dag had geleden. Magan, hij was weg, ze moest hem vergeten. En Joanne, haar beste vriendin, weggevaagd van de aardbol. Maar dat hoorde ze pas later.

De krantenkoppen vermelden het groot, Aanslag op Zweinstein Express, 15 doden en meer dan 200 gewonden. Nog vaak schoten deze woorden door haar hoofd. Ze had niet in de trein gezeten, ze had geluk gehad zoals iedereen zei, maar iedere keer als ze hieraan dacht, dan zag ze weer het beeld van haar beste vriendin Joanne, en het beeld van Magan.

Maanden bleef hij nog door haar hoofd cirkelen, dat terwijl de dood van Joanne snel werd vergeten. Ze had het verwerkt, Magan niet, ze kon hem niet van zich afzetten. Ze moest weten wie hij was. Uit pure wanhoop ging ze naar de Bibliotheek en liep daar langs rijen met boeken tot haar oog viel op een oud boek.

Ze haalde het eruit en nam hem mee naar een leestafel. Er stond geen titel op de kaft, vreemd. Een kleine aarzeling ging door haar vingers toen ze het boek open wilde slaan. Dit boek zou haar duidelijkheid kunnen geven, dat wist ze, maar wilde ze het ook weten?

Ze had geen keuze, haar vingers sloegen het boek op een willekeurige plek open. Haar ogen schoten over een stuk tekst, het kwam uit de avondprofeet. De tranen schoten in haar ogen. Ze was Magan kwijt…

_1 september 1947: Zelfs leerlingen ontkomen niet aan geweld_

_Afgelopen middag is gebeurd waar men zo voor vreesde. Al geloofde niemand eigenlijk dat "Hij die niet genoemd mag woorden" echt in staat zou zijn geweest om onschuldige kinderen aan te vallen. Maar duidelijk is nu dat hij zich door niets laat tegenhouden, aangetast tovenaarsbloed moet vernietigd worden, ondanks de hoeveelheid zuivere slachtoffers. Vandaag lieten 15 leerlingen het leven, Johanna Triez, Eva Meier, Mark Bast, Nick Endel, Fieke Maze, Magan Snake, Eline…_

Verder was ze niet gekomen, het bericht dat Magan dood was sloeg in als een bom en scheurde haar hart in tweeën. Dit bericht leek nog meer pijn te doen dan de dood van haar beste vriendin eerder dit jaar. Het leek, maar misschien was het niet zo, het was gewoon het verlangen hem nog één keer te zien en deze kon niet waargemaakt worden.

Het was Valentijn, eenzaam zat ze op haar slaapzaal. Ze moest niets van al dat liefdesgedoe hebben. Al haar vriendinnen hadden een lief vriendje en zij, zij had alleen het verlangen.

Magan was vervaagd, al kwam hij nog steeds in haar gedachten. Maar langzamerhand begon ze zich af te vragen of hij geen droom was geweest, een illusie. Haar enige houvast was het feit dat haar vriendin die dag was gestorven en het dus niet allemaal een droom kon zijn. Dat kon niet…

Pas tegen het avondeten verliet ze de slaapzaal, na zo'n hele dag had ze trek. Maar buiten de leerlingenkamer was dit gevoel helemaal verdwenen. Ze moest ergens anders heen. Zonder duidelijk doel dwaalde ze door de gangen.

Ze wist niet meer waar ze was, maar de drang om het lokaal aan haar linkerhand binnen te lopen was groot. Ze gaf eraan toe en stapte naar binnen.

Het lokaal totaal leeg, op één bureautje na, daarop lagen twee vellen papier. Verder was de ruimte nogal donker en duister, het maakte haar nerveus. Maar de verlokking om te kijken wat er op de twee vellen papier stond was groot.

Ze liep naar het bureau en nam plaats op de stoel die erbij stond. Als ze zich niet vergiste was deze er vlak daarvoor niet geweest, maar ze vergat het en keek op de vellen papier. Haar gezicht vertrok.

Ze herkende de twee stukken tekst. Op het linkervel stond het krantenbericht uit 1947 over de aanval op de Zweinstein Express. Op het rechter vel die van dit jaar, 1997. Het viel haar nu pas op dat de tweede aanslag precies 50 jaar na de eerste was. Een andere opvallende overeenkomst was dat er bij beide aanslagen 15 doden waren gevallen. Verder waren er bij beide aanslagen ook over de 200 gewonden.

Ze las beide berichten in zijn geheel door, het viel haar nu pas op dat in beide berichten ook de namen van de doden werden genoemd.

_1 september 1997: Aanslag op Zweinstein Express eist vele levens_

…_.._

_15 doden, waaronder Ina __Mors, Joanne Rod, …. , Brittany Shevers,... _

Haar eigen naam werd vernoemd in het stuk, ze werd op dat moment als dood beschouwd en dat terwijl ze springlevend zat te wachten tot de trein er zou zijn. Waarom stond haar naam erbij, was ze dan dood.

Lang piekerde ze hierover toen enkele woorden van Magan haar door het hoofd schoten. Ze had hem gevraagd of hij ooit te laat was gekomen, of bang geweest om te laat gekomen. Hij had geantwoord dat hij het zo vaak was.

Er moest meer in de woorden schuilen dan het leek. Ze pijnigde haar hersens, vele ideeën schoten door haar hoofd die bijna meteen plaatsmaakten voor andere. Op eentje na.

Haar ogen schoten weer heen en weer tussen de verschillende stukken, de overeenkomsten waren zo groot. Beide op 1 september, er zat precies 50 jaar tussen. Bij beide aanslagen waren 15 doden en meer dan 200 gewonden. Er was nog maar één gegeven nodig om…

Ze stond op en rende het lokaal uit, de gangen door. Pas vlak bij de bibliotheek bleef ging ze weer terug in normaal looptempo.

Binnen ging ze de rekken langs tot ze het boek vond wat ze wilde hebben. Ze haalde het uit het rek en liep naar een tafel.

Het boek lag voor haar en de spanning gierde door haar lijf, in dit boek kon de informatie staan die nodig was om het compleet te krijgen.

"_Alle Examenleerlingen van Zweinstein"_ Stond er groot op de kaft van het boek.

Met trillende vingers sloeg ze het boek open en bladerde door naar 1947-1948. Als alles was zoals ze vermoedde klopt, dan zou Magan in dat jaar examen hebben gedaan. Haar vinger gleed langs de rij examenkandidaten, tot…

Het stond er echt, Magan Snake had examen gedaan in 1948. Hij kon dus niet dood zijn, hij kon niet zijn omgekomen bij het ongeluk. Wat ze vermoedde was waar.

Magan was op datzelfde moment te laat gekomen en de trein was zonder hem vertrokken. Vlak daarna was waarschijnlijk gecontroleerd wie er allemaal was en Magan was de grote afwezige geweest, hij werd daarmee, samen met alle andere vermiste leerlingen tot dood verklaart. Later werd waarschijnlijk pas duidelijk dat hij helemaal niet dood was, maar te trein had gemist. De fout kon alleen niet worden hersteld.

In dit jaar had zei de trein gemist en waarschijnlijk had Magan, of zijn geest geweten wat er zou gebeuren. Om te voorkomen dat zij ook dood gewaand zou worden bracht hij haar naar Zweinsveld, zodat ze er zou zijn als gekeken werd naar de aanwezigheid van leerlingen. Alleen ging het dit jaar anders, voordat ze mochten instappen werden ze al gecontroleerd en ondanks zijn inspanningen was ze afwezig.

Alles leek te precies in elkaar te vallen. Maar ze wilde nog één ding weten, voor de zekerheid. Ze liep weer de boekerijen door en pakte nu een ander boek, het was stoffig. Het verbaasde haar niet, wie wilde het ook lezen.

Ze legde het boek voor zich neer. Het was zwart en met zilveren letters stond op de kaft geschreven: _"Dodenregister 1900 - heden"_ Trillend sloeg ze het boek open en bladerde naar 1947, Magan was toen niet gestorven, dat wist ze. Maar vanaf hier begon haar speurtocht.

Ze sprak een simpele zoekspreuk uit, bij het jaartal 1980 begon haar stok te gloeien. Ze sloeg het deel open en begon de maanden af te gaan. Bij september gloeide haar stok weer.

Ze sloeg het boek bij september 1980 open. Ver hoefde ze niet te zoeken, helemaal bovenaan stond zijn naam, op 1 September 1980 was hij gestorven. Ze had lang kunnen treuren, maar met het zien van deze woorden was een hoofdstuk afgesloten. Het was goed.

Ze stond op, vergat de boeken terug te leggen en volgde de gangen richting de grote zaal. Het was goed, ze kon opnieuw beginnen. Hoofdstuk Magan was gesloten, ze wist wie hij was en waarom hij er was, en waarom hij verdween. Het was goed…

Toch nog een beetje overweldigd door haar ontdekkingen liep ze de Grote Zaal binnen. Het was er druk en vele stelletjes zaten aan elkaar geplakt. Ze liep een beetje rond en keek om zich heen. Ze verstijfde.

Fel Groene ogen die scherp afstaken tegen een bijna wit gezicht. Bloedrode lippen die zo zacht leken als een rozenblaadje. Ze keek er recht in, en ze keken terug.

'_Magan' _ Was de eerste gedachte die door haar hoofd schoot, maar het kon niet…of wel.

Zijn armen lagen om haar heen, ze stonden aan de rand van het meer en staarden in het water. Ze had gelijk gehad, het kon Magan niet zijn, niet de Magan die ze op het perron had ontmoet toen ze zo verlaten was, maar… kinderen komen en gaan.

Zijn armen waren warm om haar heen en versuft luisterde ze naar de woorden die hij tegen haar sprak. Ze luisterde er niet echt naar, ze dacht weer na. Zou dit misschien de bedoeling geweest zijn van het hele voorval? Misschien had de aanslag er niets meer te maken. Misschien niet…

Het interesseerde haar eigenlijk niet zo, ze had nu wat ze wilde. Ja, dat had ze, ze had Magan…


End file.
